


С любовью

by north_venice



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё заканчивается. Всегда грустно. Выхода нет. Сегодня без автографов, извините.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С любовью

— Просто для ясности: я не люблю тебя. Я не влюблена в тебя. Ты мне даже не нравишься. Это на тот случай, если до тебя всё ещё не дошло.

Тара любит латте с клиновым сиропом и большое количество молока в кофе, чтобы, наверное, не чувствовать самого кофеина, а ещё кладёт туда по три, как минимум, ложки сахара, чтобы не чувствовать ничего совсем. Тара никогда — никогда в жизни — не пробовала огуречный лимонад, а Люцифер потягивает её мохито из стакана, развалившись на стуле напротив. Она здесь уже минут, может быть, пятнадцать, и Тара считает секунды до того, как от стадии разъяснения они перейдут прямо к унижению.

Это процесс привычный, а значит, давно отработанный.

Тара любит эту квартиру — она сбегает сюда от бьющей по ней реальности со всей её грязью, а Люци каждый раз вламывается сюда абсолютно беззастенчиво, настойчиво звоня в дверь и крича ей с порога, что она та ещё, в общем, сука, и при этом ведёт себя так, словно одолжение сделала. Словно это её саму сюда пригласили, а она, так и быть, соизволила прийти. 

Она, на самом деле, никого не сюда звала, но Люцифер делает это со скуки. Люцифер делает всё со скуки — скорее всего, потому что Аматерасу снова занята, а у Инанны, может быть, эти его разборки с Баалом или ещё что — тоже из-за Люци, кстати, и Тару это совершенно не удивляет, когда она узнаёт об этом из сплетен в твиттере, но она не спрашивает. Она никогда ни о чём не спрашивает — поэтому, может быть, Люцифер всё ещё и приходит. Тара привыкла держать вторую кружку рядом и пачку сигарет на столике рядом с планшетом.

Ко всему, говорят, привыкаешь. 

— А ещё ты одеваешься как шлюха, но это ты и без меня знаешь.

Люци усмехается, падая — буквально — на её диван, и, закинув ноги на стеклянный столик, тянется рукой за пачкой. Тара раз восемь, может быть, уже говорила, что в квартире потом сутки ещё будет воняет дымом, но восемь — не десять, восемь — ещё не система, восемь — это всё ещё затянувшаяся случайность, а не статистика, и Люци в девятый раз отмахивается от неё, как от назойливого шума из телика, и щёлкает пальцами, подпаляя сигарету.

Тара всё ещё стоит, не решаясь почему-то сесть, и мысленное напоминание о том, что это её, в общем, квартира, почему-то никак этой ситуации не помогает.

Таре (немного) хочется кричать. Таре хочется сказать: посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня. Я устала. Я ненавижу свою жизнь каждую секунду. Я ненавижу _себя_ каждую секунду, а я не знаю даже, _кто_ я.

Таре хочется сказать: помоги мне, пожалуйста. Прокричать ей в лицо и расплакаться, может быть, у неё на плече, прижавшись к ней, будто ей лет типа как семь или восемь и она всё ещё умеет позволять людям утешать себя, но она только поправляет маску на лице и кусает губы, чтобы не дышать слишком часто, а Люцифер, затягиваясь, говорит ей на выдохе:

— Можешь продолжать прятаться в этой сраной дыре, но запомни вот что: никто из них не любит тебя и никогда не полюбит. Никто. Сама знаешь. Ты всё сама, блять, знаешь, какого хуя я должна повторять тебе всё это, эгоистичная ты сука?

От сигаретного дыма у Тары начинает кружиться голова; Люци курит не тяжёлые, но мир всё равно словно сразу становится немного картонным (или стеклянным), или, может быть, это от её присутствия рядом такое ощущение — Тара не знает.

— Если бы ты решила взять себе второе имя, оно было бы «жалкая неудачница».

В пределах квартиры Тара всё ещё носит длинные юбки и бесформенные рубашки простых цветов; она всё ещё может выключить везде свет и расставить свечи по полу, а потом перебирать струны на гитаре час или два, или сколько угодно, пока не наступит утро и не придётся снова куда-то идти. Это место — это как памятник самой себе, которая хотела стать свободной, а в итоге самостоятельно выбросила ключ куда-то в воду, с глаз долой, из сердца вон и выжечь сердца всем свидетелям.

У Тары очень хорошо выходят дерьмовые сравнения.

Она садится на диван рядом и кладёт голову Люцифер на плечо, а та шипит и отталкивает её грубо, вновь затягиваясь и не отводя взгляда от выключенного телика:

— Если ты рассчитывала, что кому-то из этих тупорылых идиотов будешь интересна настоящая ты или как ты там это дерьмо называешь, когда тебе хочется петь свои грустные песенки под фальшивую гитару и читать сопливые стихи, то ты, подруга, охуенно так ошиблась. Ты им вообще не сдалась.

Люци её, скорее всего, ненавидит.

С другой стороны, кого Люци вообще _не_ ненавидит.

— Давай честно: тебе вообще не надоело всё это дерьмо от меня выслушивать? Или тебе просто нужен кто-то, кто будет озвучивать твои мысли вслух?

Это не зависимость, как об этом, бывает, пишут во всех этих жёлтых книжках за три бакса и девяносто девять центов из раздела альтернативной литературы. Это не из серии «я-не-могу-без-тебя-но-не-могу-с-тобой», как в бесконечных сериалах, и это, конечно, безусловно, не бабочки в животе, — бабочки в животе вообще сами по себе являются очень дурацким сравнением, даже хуже, чем она придумывает обычно. Это не «легко». С Люцифер, возможно, вообще никому не бывает легко, кроме, может быть, Ами, кроме, может быть, Инанны, кроме, может быть, всех, — может быть, это только ей всегда сложно.

Она, впрочем, никогда не искала лёгких путей. Если легко, то неинтересно. Как-то так это было.

Когда Люци тушит сигарету прямо о стекло, она перехватывает её руку и целует зачем-то пальцы, ожидая, что вот сейчас она ладонь вырвет и, может быть, ударит её (такое уже было), но ничего не происходит секунд примерно тринадцать. Совсем ничего. А потом Люци хватает её за плечо и поднимается резко с места, утягивая её за собой в спальню, и Тара больше ни о чём не хочет думать.

Совсем, совсем ни о чём.

— И, кстати, трахаешься ты тоже так себе, — это Люцифер уже рычит, уткнувшись куда-то ей в изгиб шеи и стягивая с неё чёртову футболку никакого цвета, и Тара, в общем-то, склонна ей верить, так что цепляет пальцами бретельки на её плечах и замирает на мгновение, заворожённо глядя на свои тёмные-тёмные на её белой коже пальцы.

Люцифер, думает Тара, прекрасна. И та ещё сука, в общем-то, но то же самое говорят и о ней, так что всё нормально.

Она не хочет думать о том, как это вообще называется, нормально ли это и применимо ли к ним понятие нормальности в принципе. Она не хочет думать о том, когда это началось и как закончится, потому что конец, в общем, будет печальным, так или иначе, — Люци это сразу сказала, но как-то мимоходом, пьяная и смеясь на всю улицу, распугивая своим видом людей, а Тара тогда подумала, что она, в общем, не ошиблась.

Всё заканчивается. Всегда грустно. Выхода нет. Сегодня без автографов, извините.

Эта история с самого начала, если в общем, не была весёлой. И ни секс, ни поцелуи, ни слава это уже не исправят.

Почему-то никто не предупредил её об этом раньше. Вот что обидно. Она бы хоть похороны себе заранее запланировала — по отошедшей в мир иной прошлой жизни, по которой она, к слову, тоже не особо скучает.

— Тебя наебали, милая, — Люци смеётся, когда всё заканчивается, когда Тара всё ещё тяжело дышит и помогает ей застегнуть бюстгальтер на спине и накидывает рубашку ей на плечи. Она тянется за сигаретами на тумбочке. Тара хочет кофе сейчас больше, чем убраться отсюда. Это, может быть, что-то значит. Или не значит ничего, кроме острой необходимости её божественного организма в кофеине. — Тебя просто охуенно наебали со всей этой божественной хуйнёй, да?

 _Да._ Она смеётся, и она хочет распечатать её слова и заклеить ими все обои, потому что, да, действительно, иначе это и не назовёшь.

_Пожалуйста, помоги мне._

— Кстати, — она падает обратно на кровать, и Тара думает, пока следит неотрывно за её поднимающейся вместе во вдохом-выдохом (ещё одно облако дыма поднимается куда-то к потолку) грудной клеткой, что красное бельё ей, наверное, пошло бы. Тара думает, что, может быть, будь всё чуть-чуть иначе, будь они обе нормальными, ну, не такими, как сейчас, это уж точно, — они бы выбрались. Что-нибудь придумали. Люци бы точно придумала. — Захочешь сдохнуть — оставь записку. Облегчишь всем жизнь. 

Тара кивает. Не знает, зачем, просто, не раздумывая, кивает, собирая спутавшиеся пряди в низкий хвост, натягивая футболку из тех, что не по размеру, чтобы не раздумывать особо над одеждой, и думает, что на это, может быть, надо что-то ответить, но она сейчас слишком устала. Она хочет сказать: помоги мне, — и идёт вместо этого на кухню, чтобы сделать две порции кофе. Чашка Люци всё ещё стоит на столе со вчерашнего утра, и чай в ней так и остался нетронутым.

Из комнаты ей доносится, когда сахарница выпадает у неё из рук и белый песок рассыпается по полу:

— Не забудь: без сахара!

Она не забудет.


End file.
